How I Fell in Love with Hermione Granger
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: A Marriage Law with a new twist. What if Voldemort had never created Horcruxes and died when he tried to kill Harry? What if over the years the Potions Master promised to look over Harry and his friends to keep them safe? And what if Hermione dug her way into his heart before a Marriage Law came into place during the trio's seventh year? AU. Story idea by Amber-Marie Black.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So one of my followers (jeez that sounded creepy) asked me to make a Severus/Hermione fanfic. We worked together to try and come up with an idea we both could agree on. This will be a marriage law fic eventually but we have to build up to it since it will be a completely different world. It will take time and patience for that to happen. So I give **_**Amber-Marie Black**_** the credit for coming up with this idea. Its new and I don't think I've ever seen a fanfic like this. Then again I might be wrong. It happens. Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings.**

The Dark Lord was dead all because of a little boy named Harry Potter. His mother, Lily, had sacrificed herself so that her son would live. Because she did that when the Dark Lord tried to kill little Harry it rebounded on himself. The Dark Lord had been wrong he wasn't immortal. And neither had been the woman I loved, Lily Evans Potter.

I sat hunched in a chair crying brokenly into my hands. Sniveling like a child. But I couldn't bring myself to care. How could I? Lily was dead and it was all because of Sirius Black!

"I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," Albus said. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

I sunk back into the chair. How could I have been such a fool to believe that Dark Lord would spare her?

"Her boy survives," Albus muttered.

I jerked with a start. Like I wanted to remember she had been close to James Potter! Close to her in ways I could only dream of. Just thinking of them together made me nauseous.

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans' eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" I bellowed. "Gone…dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish…I wish _I _were dead…" I muttered brokenly into my hands. How could I not? The love of my life was dead.

"And what use would that be to anyone?" Albus asked closely. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

My way forward was clear? What did he mean by that?

"What – what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone – "

"The Dark Lord's minions are not, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger."

"Are you asking me to take him in?" I asked revolted. How could I possibly care for the spawn of James Potter?

"No. I'm asking you to watch out for him. Keep him safe. Be a silent protector over the years." Albus said steepling his fingers together.

I paused thinking. He was Lily's son. I would do it for Lily. Protect him for Lily. Maybe his friends too if it came down to it. All for Lily. "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Albus! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Albus sighed softly. I glared at him waiting. "If you insist…"

**AN: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings.  
**

_**Four Years Later**_

I apparated to the town of Little Whinging and slowly walked the streets. It was a perfectly normal town. This seemed like the perfect place for Petunia Evans. I growled just thinking the name. That jealous woman cared about no one but herself.

I silently walked down the streets where I knew Harry Potter lived. The streets were surprisingly quiet for late morning. When I neared the house I stopped my heart clenching horribly. A large boy who looked oddly like a pig, must have been Petunia's son, was riding a bike laughing snidely at another boy who was standing in the yard. I would recognize that messy black hair and round glasses anywhere.

It was James Potter! I blinked slowly and continued to stare at the boy. No. Some of the features were different. When Harry glared at his cousin with longing and jealousy I bit my lip hard. He had her eyes. Just as Albus had said. No I couldn't get any closer. I turned back the way I came and dissaparated with a loud pop.

_**Four Years Later**_

It was the Easter holiday and Albus asked me to check on the boy again. He seemed to have worries about the child. I would too if I had to live with Petunia Evans. She and her husband were the reasons wizards believed muggles hated us.

Poor Lily had tried everything she could think of to get back in her good graces with her sister. Whenever that didn't work she came crying to me and I would always hold her till she stopped. One time she had even kissed my cheek. My heart had stuttered so hard I thought I would keel over with the shock of it.

I apparated to the same large arborvitae I had before and slowly made my way through the streets. One woman saw me and her eyes widened and quickly pulled her daughter into their house. I rolled my eyes and continued on. Albus had made me promise to make sure I wear proper muggle clothes and I was. Apparently I looked intimidating in a leather and black jeans.

I passed number four Privet Drive and stopped my eyes widening. Harry was hanging onto a tree for dear life tears in his green eyes. A large dog was attacking the tree trying to get to him. Petunia, a large pink faced man, a large pink faced woman and their son were laughing horribly at the boy.

Somehow Petunia could feel me watching her with hatred. Her eyes flicked around and when she saw me she paled drastically. I lifted my eyebrow slowly and smirked at the woman. She quickly talked to the woman who called off the dog.

"Why don't we go have a brandy?" Petunia asked heading toward the house. Everyone else but Harry followed including the dog. Once they were gone and the door was firmly shut Harry lowered himself from the tree. He leaned back against the tree panting heavily.

I took one last look at the boy who was wiping at his eyes before turning away. Albus had been right. They _were_ as bad as my father. How could Albus let the child stay here when he was so obviously hated?

**AN: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings.  
**

_**Twenty-three Months Later**_

I glared angrily at Albus. "What do you mean you won't let me get _him_?"

"Severus. I think its best to let Remus get him." Albus said softly holding up his hands trying to calm me down.

"Remus hasn't seen him since he was a baby! The last time I saw him was a couple weeks ago in disguise at the zoo. On your orders to keep the boy safe." I yelled glaring. Harry had accidentally made the glass vanish on a snake's cage. It had been hilarious seeing the boys wide eyes and pale face. The snake had scared every muggle in the place including the boy-who-lived.

"Severus I'm afraid you might scare the boy." Albus said slowly, watching me.

"What?! How?" I asked glaring at him. Albus smiled slowly and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Most of your students are afraid of you." He said simply his eyes twinkling.

"Your point _Headmaster_?" I asked glaring at him.

"Do you really want to scare the boy? I know for a fact he looks very similar to his late father." I glared at Albus waiting for him to continue. "Do you really think you can be completely impartial of the boy?"

"Of course." I said immediately. But we both knew it was a lie. Having to see the evidence of the James being with Lily every day was going to kill me.

"We both know you are lying Severus." Albus muttered around the lemon drop in his mouth. "Just let Remus see the boy. It will do good for him. He's had so little happiness in his life and he deserves it."

"Why couldn't Lupin take in the child instead of being left with those awful muggles?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand.

"A werewolf? Taking care of the boy-who-lived? It wouldn't have been possible. It was hard enough to get him the Defense Against the Dark Arts job three years ago and he's been watched like a hawk ever since. No taking care of Harry Potter wouldn't have been possible for him." Albus sighed leaning back in his chair. I frowned staring at the headmaster. He was hiding something.

Albus stared at me. He wasn't going to budge on this. "If that is your final choice then."

"It is." He said looking up at me slowly the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Then I bid you go day."

_**July 31 1991 The Leaky Cauldron**_

I silently sat at the bar nursing a glass of Firewhisky. Wizards and witches were talking with hushed voices. I was looking over a list of potion ingredients I would need for the upcoming year. Those bloody Weasley twins had stolen from my stores again! It was bloody infuriating. If I didn't keep my eyes on them at all times something would go wrong.

I sighed going over the list again then squinted. Wait... these ingredients looked familiar. It was a potion I hadn't made in a long time. I looked through the list then sighed dropping my head.

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered darkly. Polyjuice potion.

"The usual, Remus?" Tom asked a smile on his face.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Remus said a smile in his voice.

"Good Lord," the bartender muttered softly "is this — can this be —?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. I looked up slowly my heart clenching horribly. James Potter! No. I shook my head. Only Harry. Little Harry Potter.

"Bless my soul," the old bartender whispered, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Remus beamed proudly at the child but Harry looked dazed. Suddenly everyone in the pub stood up and ran forward to shake the child's hand. He smiled at everyone in turn a slight flush to his cheeks. His eyes flashed and he looked just like James Potter for a moment. Prideful! Arrogant! He liked his popularity! And it was all because his mother was dead! He was no better than James he loved to torment me at every turn.

Harry turned towards my his eyebrows drawing together. He opened his mouth to say something and I disaparrated with pop. He was his father through and through. Everything his mother was had missed him completely.

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Don't forget that Severus sees only what he wants to see. He is pretty much blinded by the hatred he has for James and the love he has for Lily. Every time he sees Harry he either sees the child he never had with Lily or his nemesis who tormented him in school. Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings.  
**

_**September 1, 1991**_

I sat at the Head table and watched as the students started to enter talking loudly about the things they had done over the summer.

"Why did I become a teacher Albus?" I asked rubbing my fingers against my temples. It wasn't even the start of term yet and I already had a migraine.

"To protect Harry and the other students from any death eater activities or any other potential risings." Albus said his eyes twinkling. When he thought no one was looking a popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

The doors suddenly opened and I looked up to where Minerva was leading the first years. They looked nervously around the room. Some of them were so pale they almost looked as pale as the ghosts that were floating around the hall.

One girl in particular caught my attention. She had the bushiest hair I had ever seen. Her lips were moving so she must have been talking to the boy who was standing next to her. It was Alice Longbottom's son! Merlin he looked so much like her. The bushy haired girl kept talking and I found myself watching her. She had the same sparkle in her eyes that Lily had had the first time we had walked into Hogwarts. The girl was muggleborn. She smiled brightly at Longbottom and she unfortunately had large buckteeth that took away from her smile.

"Godric he looks just like James." I flinched and turned to glare at Pomona. She ignored me and continued to stare at Harry.

Minerva silently placed the sorting hat onto the stool and took a step back. A moment later the hat started to sing. But I didn't watch the hat. To be perfectly honest I never did. I always watched the first years for all their different reactions. This was the best way to find out who were the muggleborns and who were not. I always watched after the muggleborns as best I could.

Some of the students gaped in shock while others just nervously waited for the hat to finish. They were all afraid of where they would be sorted. It wasn't hard to figure out. They were afraid of being put in Slytherin.

The hat stopped singing and bowed to each table as everyone applauded. Minerva stepped forward and unrolled the parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

I barely watched the students as they were sorted. It was hard to pay attention to it after all the years. I did clap for the Slytherins a small smile on her face.

"Granger, Hermione!" The bushy haired girl jumped and quickly walked over to the stool and placed the hat on her head. She sat there for a full minute fidgeting in her seat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

A few more students went and I clapped when Draco Malfoy, my godson, became a Slytherin. Another handful of students went including a set of twins that were sorted into different houses. And then: "Potter, Harry!"

The boy in question stepped forward amidst whispers but all I could see was James Potter! I closed my eyes so I couldn't see Harry.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

The hat barely touched his head when it yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The rest of the students went and I barely noticed till I heard the last name. "Weasley, Ronald!"

Bugger it all to hell there was another Weasley. I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. Hopefully he wouldn't be as bad as his older twin brothers or even Percy. He was an annoying little shit.

Albus slowly stood to his feet a smile on his face. "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

All the students clapped and cheered but I just stared at the man next to me. "What the hell Albus?"  
"I think it explains itself Severus." He said sipping at his brandy.

"If you say so Albus." I muttered before starting in on my food.

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings.  
**

I sat at my desk watching the first years walk slowly into my classroom. Some of them shivered while others nervously looked at the pickled animals floating in glass jars all over the room. I waited for them to sit and then they turned to me as I took roll. None of them names stood out particularly accept Hermione Granger's and Draco's. Once I hit the P's I looked up slowly and smirked.

"Ah, Yes," I said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_." Potter's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Weasley turned to him eyes wide with a 'what did you do?' look on his face. I continued with the rest of the names then slowly placed the paper on the desk.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," I began. My voice barely raised above a whisper. It helped to keep the students scared so they wouldn't goof off in my class. The last thing I needed was an explosion. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I looked slowly around the room at the students, all who seemed intimidated by me accept for one. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" I yelled whirling around my cloak billowing around me like a bat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Potter glanced at Weasley, who looked as stumped as he was; Granger's hand had shot into the air. The look on her face was just like Lily's and I turned pointedly away.

"I don't know, sir," Potter said, his face pale.

My lips curled into a sneer. Lily had been wonderful at potions. Another part of her that had missed her son.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

I ignored Hermione Granger's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Potter's face was blank. He had no idea what I was talking about. The fool hadn't even opened a book before coming, just like his father.

"I don't know, sir." Potter muttered softly.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Potter's eyes flashed but Weasley stamped on his foot hard.

I pointedly ignored Granger who kept waving her hand, her eyes hopeful.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" It was a trick question. No one would get it not even the Granger girl.

At this, Granger stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. My eyes flicked to hers but she was looking towards Potter her eyes widening. She was trying to tell him with her eyes that it was a trick. Bloody Know-It-All.

"I don't know," Potter muttered quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Potter caught Finnigan's eye who winked at him. I on the other hand, was not pleased.

"Sit down," I snapped rounding on Hermione Granger. Her lip quivered and she quietly sat in her seat tears in her eyes. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, I said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. How was it that every year, no one was any good at potions? I put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. I swept around in my long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Draco I was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Finnigan's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Longbottom, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" I snarled clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of my wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. I could barely stand the boy! If it had been him who had been picked instead of Harry Lily would still be alive!

"Take him up to the hospital wing," I spat at Finnigan. Then I rounded on Potter and Weasley, who had been working next to Longbottom. My anger was too close to the surface and seeing James Potter was driving me mad.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." I yelled glaring at the boy. Lily's eyes glared back at me and I stepped back in shock. It was the same look she had given me when I had begged for her forgiveness when I accidentally called her mudblood. My throat suddenly felt thick and I turned away and cleared my throat. How could I possibly do this for the next seven years?

**AN: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: I'll be heading up to my cabin tomorrow for a week and a half vacation. I have no internet so any updates would be sporadic at best. So far a lot of my chapters have been almost exactly like the ones from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. That will slowly begin to change because in this world there _is_ no Voldemort trying to gain power. Anything you recognize is JK Rowling's.**

** _October 31, 1991_**

I glided through the hallways my eyes scanning for students. What was it about Halloween that made students want to snog in hidden corridors?

Albus had asked me to patrol the halls tonight since Remus was still recovering from the last full moon. I had reluctantly agreed. Every Halloween I always drank till I was so drunk I couldn't remember my own name. I hated Halloween and I had a feeling I always would.

A small snuffling sound came from behind one of the tapestries on the wall. I drew myself up to my full height and crossed over to it. I whipped it open expecting to see two seventh years mauling each other but what I found was completely unexpected.

A bushy haired girl was sitting just inside the small hidden corridor. She had her head pressed against her knees and her whole body shook with sobs.

"Miss Granger?" I asked surprised. She jumped and looked up at me her eyes wide. I had noticed Miss Granger had missed my class today. How long had she been hiding here?

"Pr-professor Snape?" She asked wiping at her eyes.

"What are you doing out after curfew?" I asked looking her over. It was rather obvious what she was doing. Crying her eyes out by the looks of it.

"Curfew?" Her eyebrows drew together in confusion then her eyes widened. "Merlin what time is it?"

"Almost midnight." She squeaked and jumped up her eyes wide. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Just lost track of the time." She muttered before heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

What in the world was going through her mind? I silently dove into her mind making sure she wouldn't notice. The last thing I needed was a student freaking out about someone unknown reading her mind.

Potter! I should have known. He and Weasley had been making fun of her and she had overheard. Granger had skipped the rest of her classes and cried in the girls loo all day. She was lonely and had a hard time making friends just like I had.

My eyes widened in surprise. Granger and I were a lot alike.

_**November 1991**_

"Mars Bars." I growled at the gargoyles guarding the headmasters office. They jumped aside and I strode up the steps my cloak billowing behind me. I knocked twice and opened the door like I always did. Albus was sitting behind his desk reading _Transfiguration Today_.

"Come in Severus." He said not even bothering to look up from the paper.

"Why would you let Potter on the Gryffindor team?" I spat glaring at the headmaster.

"Harry is good at it. Besides I think it will be good for him. This will make him feel close to James and –"

"Don't speak to me of that man!" I yelled cutting him off.

"You act as if I only did this to annoy you Severus." Albus said popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Sometimes I wonder if you had he's mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent – "

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," Albus said, without raising his eyes from _Transfiguration Today_. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."

Albus turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Remus, won't you? I think his changing has been harder on him recently."

And that was my cue to leave. I glared at Albus for one more moment and left without looking back. He didn't believe a word I had said, nor had he listened to it. No one ever had. Not even Lily in the end. She had fallen into Potter's hands in the end.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner I was up at my cabin for three weeks. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I sat at the head table and watched as Miss Granger yelled at the Moron Twins. It had been a few weeks since I had found her crying behind the tapestry on Halloween. It seemed nothing had changed since then.

"What is your fascination with my Gryffindor cub?" Minerva asked her eyes darting between myself and Miss Granger.

"Rather smart for a muggleborn." I muttered tapping my spoon against my plate.

"She reminds me of Lily." Pomona said staring at Miss Granger. I dropped my spoon and swallowed thickly, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Lily had that same want to prove herself. She loathed that the pure bloods thought less of her because of her parentage." Remus said his eyes darting to the where Miss Granger was yelling and waving her hands wildly at the Moron Twins.

"Does she have any friends?" Poppy asked as Miss Granger shrieked and stormed out of the great hall her hair almost sizzling with electricity.

"Longbottom." I said turning to look where Longbottom went running after Miss Granger his cheeks flushed.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked lifting his eyebrow.  
"Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I don't notice whats going on in my student's lives."

_**Christmas 1991**_

Miss Granger was sitting next to the Moron Twins eating her meal. If I wasn't mistaken she was looking longingly at Percy Weasley. I made a face and ate some mashed parsnips. Figures she would like him.

I rolled my eyes and swooped out of the great hall my cloak billowing behind me. It hit some of the students and I smirked as they ducked. Even at Christmas I would not act differently around the students.

Something pushed into me and I stumbled forward. I turned and glared at the student who had made me trip. Miss Granger and the Moron Twins were standing behind me various looks of shock on their faces.

"Who made me trip?" I asked glaring at the three students who were shaking nervously in front of me.

"It was me professor." Miss Granger said stepping forward her eyes downcast. The Moron Twins exchanged a surprised look. What was she doing? Covering for them? It was obvious she hadn't done it.

"Five points from Gryffindor." I snarled before heading down to the dungeons. I don't know why but I didn't like the thought of her covering for them.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you know.**


	8. Chapter 8

** AN: Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV April 1992**_

I was drawing up study schedules for myself and Neville. He had asked me to when he realized what I was doing.

"You know you and Ron should really start thinking about making your own study schedules." I said spooning some porridge into my mouth.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Harry said placatingly.

"Ten weeks," I snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Dumbledore."

"But we're not over a hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it's an A."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…" I muttered trailing off. Neville's eyes widened and I passed the color coded schedule to him.

"Thanks 'Mione." Neville said blowing out a heavy breath.

"Hermione he's looking at you again." Harry said nervously. I blinked and looked up at the head table. Professor Snape was watching me again his eyebrows drawn together in thought. I gave him a timid smile and he lifted an eyebrow in return a little smirk on his lips. I flushed and dropped my eyes back to my study schedule.

_**Severus POV**_

Miss Granger was talking with the Moron Twins and Longbottom. She was already working hard at getting ready for the exams while the others didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly she turned to me and smiled nervously. I slowly lifted my eyebrow in a challenge and she flushed bright red before turning back to her paper. I chuckled softly and started eating a piece of bacon.

"Severus what are you doing?" Albus asked looking between me and Miss Granger a strange twinkling in his eyes. It was almost as if he knew she fascinated me. I squashed that idea as quickly as it came. He couldn't possibly know that... could he?

"Nothing Albus. Just thinking about getting my students ready for the exams." I muttered taking a drink of my coffee,

"Isn't that a little early Severus?" Remus asked from beside my his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Not at all. They need to be prepared for anything at a moments notice. You might want to think of that as well Lupin." I growled at the man next to me. He knew just as well as I did that these kids needed to be able to protect themselves from whatever was going on outside the safe walls of Hogwarts.

"Your right." He said nodding after a moment. I almost fell over in shock. He had never said something like that to me before. Maybe things could change between us. I looked over at him and frowned as he absently moved his his fork around his plate his eyelids drooping. Then again maybe not. I didn't want to get too close to a werewolf.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	9. Chapter 9

** AN: Sorry guys life has been hectic so I haven't been able to update as much. Next week my mom is donating her kidney to a friend and it will be harder for me to update. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**June 1992**_

I watched as Miss Granger worked diligently on her exam. She was intriguing to watch to be perfectly honest. The way she moved and worked. She glided around as if she were the happiest person ever. Must have been the fact that she had made friends. She seemed happier since then and her joy came out in everything she did.

It was almost impossible to get the other students to participate since Miss Granger answered every single question I asked. It seemed as if she was afraid they would kick her out if she didn't do perfect on every score.

"Professor Snape?" I looked up slowly. Miss Granger was standing in front of me her hair escaping the braid she attempted to put it in.

"Yes?" I snapped glaring at her.

"Where do you want me to put my exam?" Figures she would be the first one done.

"On the edge of my desk." I muttered. She placed the booklet down and sauntered out of the room a small smile on her face.

Her happiness and graceful demeanor surprised me. It made me watch her more. Pay more attention to her. Made me wonder what made her so bloody happy all the time. It didn't seem to matter how many times I took points off of her she always bounced back a smile on her face.

_**End Of Term Feast 1992**_

The students were walking into the great hall chatting and smiling easily with each other. They hadn't a care in the world and were perfectly happy. To be honest I liked it better that way. Everyone was more relaxed and it made everything easier.

Albus suddenly bustled through the side door a large smile on his face.

"Another year gone!" Albus said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; in third Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six; Gryffindor, with four hundred and sixty-two points and Slytherin, four hundred

and ninety- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. I smiled proud of my little snakes. They had done well this year like usual.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," Albus said his eyes twinkling. My eyebrows drew together. He was planning something. "But something recent has happened that must be taken into account."

Students started chattering in surprise. What was going on?

"To Miss Hermione Granger who has gotten the highest scores in the history of the school I award fifteen points." Miss Granger's eyes widened in shock her mouth slightly open. The Gryffindors were cheering loudly patting her on the back. Suddenly she dropped her head into her hands. Was she crying?

"To Mr Ronald Weasley." What had he possibly done to get points? My eyes widened. Albus wanted the Gryffindors to win! I was so angry I didn't hear what he got fifteen points for. It had something to do with helping a teacher out of a "sticky" situation. Could you silently Crucio someone? I bloody hope so!

"And finally to Mr Harry Potter." It was absolutely silent throughout the whole place. "For being the youngest student in a century to get a position on a Quidditch team, fifteen points."

Everyone was yelling and cheering except the Slytherins. They looked morosely at each other one first year girl had even burst into tears. I was feeling the same betrayal they felt. What happened to not having favorites?

I silently shook Minerva's hand a forced smile on my face. She smiled back her eyes dancing happily. I sat back down and started in the delectable food. But to be perfectly honest it tasted like dirt.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize!**


	10. Chapter 10

** AN: I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been so crazy. I spent most of last week in the hospital since my mom donated her kidney. She was having a really hard time and I needed to take care of her. I should be updating more regularly now that she's doing better. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Early Summer 1992_**

It was mid summer and Albus had asked me to check on Potter again. I silently walked the streets of Little Whinging. This little town was almost too perfect. It nearly made me uncomfortable in my own skin.

I silently passed Number 4 Privet Drive and looked at the yard. Harry was laying out on the grass reading a letter. Must have been from the other Moron Twin or Miss Granger.

Miss Granger. How was she fairing this summer? It was hard to believe that I could miss someone who could be so insufferable at times. She asked so many questions it drove me crazy. But I knew why she did it. Lily had done it too. She was so afraid that she wouldn't be good enough because she was muggle-born. Lily was afraid that she would be kicked out if she didn't do her absolute best every single second.

Suddenly a large boy waddled into the yard a fearful look on his face. His eyes were darting around nervously a small bead of sweat making its way down his hairline.

"H-H-Harry?" The boy asked his face pale.

"Yeah Dudley?" Potter asked looking up from his letter a small smirk on his face.

"Mum says its time for tea." He muttered his hands twisting nervously.

"Awesome I'm starved." Harry said jumping up. "Any idea what she's making?"

"It smelled like Steak and Kidney pie." He said shrugging.

Potter made a face and stuck out his tongue. "I hate Steak and Kidney pie."

Dudley paled considerably and nervously wrung his hands. "Don't hurt mum okay? She didn't know, I swear. Don't use magic on her."

Potter smirked a dark look coming to his eyes. "Bipity wipity –"

Dudley screamed and ran into the house as fast as he could. Potter doubled over with laughter a huge smile on his face. He was just like his father. I glared and dissaparated with a small pop.

**_Late Summer 1992_**

I silently walked down the streets of London. This was probably the most harebrained idea I had come up with in awhile. I was going to walk past Miss Granger's house to see how she was fairing. There was just something about her that made me want to make sure she was okay.

I walked down the street my eyes sweeping back and forth. Where was she? My heart stuttered as I past a simple but large white house. There was a girl with bushy brown hair sitting in a hammock reading a book. She had a quill and was sucking on the tip of it.

"No no no." She muttered crossing out something she wrote a little frown between her eyebrows. Was she working on homework?

"Professor Flitwick wouldn't like that." She muttered crossing something out again. Her eyes darted back and forth across the page. Suddenly she growled and tossed away the book and rubbed at her eyes.

"It shouldn't be this hard!" She said rubbing at her neck. Her eyes fluttered and she rubbed at them. I continued to watch her even though she wasn't doing anything now. Her face was relaxed and she looked utterly peaceful. I silently backed away and let her sleep. It looked like she needed it,

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Firstly I'm going so far into the earlier books for this so you can see how different it really would be without any threat of Voldemort. Secondly my niece is due a week from Saturday so I'm going to update all my Fanfics as much as possible before she is born. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**September 1, 1992**_

Miss Granger strode into the great hall with the Moron Twins and Longbottom by her side. She had her bushy hair pulled back into a tight bun and I could easily hear her laughter from here.

Albus strode into the room from the side and lifted his arms for quiet. He gave the usual speech. But to be honest I barely listened to it anymore. He made the same speech every year.

The sorting hat started to sing and I felt my eyes drifting to where Miss Granger was sitting. She watched the hat avidly a little smile on her face. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and darted around. Could she feel me watching her? Her eyes flicked to mine and widened in surprise. She gave me a timid smile. I gave her a little smirk in return. Her whole face lit up in a blush and she turned back to a little blonde boy who got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Why do you keep staring at my Gryffindor cub?" Minerva hissed once the sorting was done.

"I find her intriguing." I said simply with a little shrug of her shoulder.

"You haven't had an interest with any students since Lily." Remus said absently scratching at a scar on his cheek.

I stiffened and cleared my throat loudly. "That was a long time ago."

But it wasn't. It still hurt to think about her. If it hadn't been for me she would still be alive.

I quickly shook my head and turned to look at Miss Granger. She was smiling down the table at someone. Her cheeks were lit up in a blush. My eyes darted down the table to where Percy Weasley was sitting. I glared at the boy for a moment before turning back to my food.

_** November 1, 1992**_

Miss Granger was walking down the hall whispering into Miss Weasley's ear. They leaned against each other and giggled. They had passed without seeing me which was fine. What in the world were they doing?

"You go and see if you can see him out the window." Miss Weasley said her cheeks pink.

"What?! Why does it have to be me?" Miss Granger squeaked out her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Because your taller now go look!" Miss Weasley said pushing Hermione toward the window.

"Godric he looks so handsome." Hermione sighed leaning against the window.

"I know! Harry is so cute..." I froze my heart pounding in my chest. No! I shook my head. No. It couldn't be.

"EWWW! Not Harry I was talking about Percy." She said turning away from the window her eyes wide with shock. I relaxed against the wall I had been next to. For some reason Miss Granger having a crush on the Weasley boy was fine but I loathed the idea of Miss Granger liking Potter.

I growled and strode back to the dungeons. What the bloody hell was wrong with me?

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	12. Chapter 12

** AN: I want something to be very clear. Severus Snape will NOT be a lecherous man in this Fanfic. He will SLOWLY come to realize that Hermione is replacing Lily in his heart and that he loves her. Jealousy is the first step. And Hermione will still have the time-turner going on so she's older than everyone thinks after her third year. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**January 15, 1993**_

_** Hermione POV**_

I stirred the potion in front of me a small smile on my face. For some reason making potions calmed me. It was so similar to cooking. I loved cooking. It was probably my favorite hobby next to reading.

"Miss Granger," a silky voice said behind me. I shivered and looked up at Professor Snape. He glared at me through narrowed eyes. I stood straight and stiff as he looked in my cauldron. Nothing was wrong with it. We both knew it. He was just waiting for the moment it wasn't. Unfortunately for him this wasn't it. "Meet me after class."

I froze my eyes wide. What could he possibly want now? I doubt it would be to talk about my grades.

_** One Hour Later**_

"Miss Granger, please have a seat." I said waving my hand at the chair in front of my desk. Miss Granger sat down her eyes darting around the room nervously her face pale.

"Am I in trouble?" She squeaked out her face pale.

I chuckled softly. How could she possibly be afraid of getting in trouble? She was probably the most well behaved student in the school. Unless she was guilty...

"Is there anything for you to be in trouble?" I asked slowly raising my eyebrow. Miss Granger flushed bright red then shook her head. She probably was but she could keep it a secret. The girl in front of me was too scared to try and pull anything big.

"W-Why did you want to talk to me Professor?" She asked her voice wavering.

"I want to talk to you about your participation in class." I said steepling my fingers together.

Her eyebrows nit together in confusion. "But I participate all the time."

"That is exactly the problem."

"Wh-What do you mean Sir?" She asked twirling one of her curls nervously.

"I mean the reason you are picked on so much is because you try so hard to prove your worth." I said watching her closely.

"How do you know I'm picked on?" She whispered her face pale.

"I just do." I said with a little shrug of my shoulders. "It would be more beneficial for you and everyone else if you pulled back in class a little bit. Let some of the other students try to succeed. You make them feel like they don't have to try Miss Granger."

Her mouth was pursed and she looked at the wall a little crease on her forehead, she was thinking about what I had said. She was thinking hard.

"Thank you for your candor, Sir." She said after a long moment.

"Of course Miss Granger."

**AN: Please Review! It helps motivate me to update more.**


	13. Chapter 13

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner but my gorgeous niece was born last week and it was hard for me to find time to update. I should be able to update more frequently now that she's been born. The only problem with updates would be if I had writer's block. Once I hit the trio's fifth or sixth year the chapters should get longer. I'm just trying to get up to the marriage law as quickly as possible because that's when the 'real story' starts. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**March 26, 1993**_

_** Hermione POV**_

Professor Snape strode into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class his cloak billowing behind him. He did this every once in awhile. Taught us a class as if nothing strange was going on. But I knew. Professor Snape took over Professor Lupin's class once a month. Professor Lupin was always 'sick' around the full moon. It had only taken me a year to figure out what was going on with them.

"Turn to page two hundred and forty three." He said walking to the front of the room. Is eyes darted around the room looking at all of us. Harry whispered that Professor Snape looked like a bat and I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped. It was mean but unfortunately true. Professor Snape's eyes darted to me and narrowed darkly. I swallowed nervously and turned to look at Harry who looked just as confused as me.

Professor Snape taught us about the Banishing Charm. It was the opposite of the Summoning Charm. Harry and Ron practiced together while Neville attempted to flick his wand in just the right way to make it work. He kept getting it wrong.

"Longbottom!" Professor Snape spat. Neville jumped and turned to look at Professor Snape. "Your doing it wrong. Do you need to see how it needs to be done?"

Neville squeaked nervously and turned to look at me his face pale. I shrugged in confusion. What the heck was Professor Snape doing?

"Granger show him how its done." I jumped in surprise. Why was he making me do it? What happened to not flaunting my abilities? I had been really good at pulling back in my classes too. Other students had been answering questions and the other professors seemed relieved.

"Yes, sir." I flicked my wand and repelled the feather we had been working with across the room.

"Very good." He said with a little smirk and walked to the front of the room. I looked around the room slowly and stared at my fellow classmates. All of them were glaring at me darkly and I flushed in embarrassment. Why had Professor Snape done that? I turned to look towards him and felt my throat become thick with unshed tears. How could he be so mean? Help me one day and turn on me the next. I turned away as a single tear trickled down my cheek.

_**Severus POV**_

Making Miss Granger cry was the last thing I had wanted to do. It had just made me furious to see Potter whispering in her ear a little sly smile on his face. He wanted her. That was the only thing I could think of as I taught the lesson.

While the second years practiced Potter kept darting sly looks at Miss Granger and I wanted to throttle the boy. Would anyone really miss him if he died? Probably. But that hadn't stopped me from trying to make Miss Granger undesirable by making her appear smarter than everyone else so that he would back off. That had been a horrible idea. Seeing tears in Miss Granger's eyes because of me had mad me fidgety. And now Potter was looking at her like she was manna from Heaven. Bloody hell I pushed them closer together.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize and it also tells me if you like where the story is going.**


	14. Chapter 14

** AN: Hey everyone I just wanted to remind you guys that this is a completely different universe than the books. Since Voldemort was killed from his own backfired killing curse on Harry everything has changed. There is no curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, there is NO possibility of Voldemort returning because he never made the Horcruxes. Remus has had the job for the past ten years and Severus takes over the job once a month for his transformation. Now about the romance, there actually is nothing going on between Harry and Hermione. Severus just sees what he expects to see and he expects history to repeat itself. All they have is a platonic relationship. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**May 7, 1993**_

I sat flipping back and forth in one of my many potions journals while my second years were working on a potion. Those Weasley twins had been stealing from my stores again and I needed to figure out what they were trying to make and fast. The last thing I needed was for them to be running around with something like liquid luck and wrecking havoc in the school.

"Professor Snape?" I looked up to see Miss Granger standing in front of me a strained look on her face.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow. What in the world could she want? Most students avoided me at all costs. One of the nicer things about being feared, everyone left you alone.

"Can I go to the lavatory, please?" She asked folding her hands together. I rolled my eyes sighed. Why was it I had always been a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes?

"Go quickly." I muttered darkly.

"Thank you." She gasped running out of the room as if dementors were on her trail. Bloody hell I was getting soft.

_**June 1, 1993**_

_**Hermione POV**_

I sat at one of the empty tables in the common room sucking on the tip of my feather quill. Exams were in two days and I was so distracted I was afraid I wouldn't get through my rather large stack of notes. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess on the other side of the room as if they didn't have a care in the world. If I could get away with it I would hex them. How they could work so little and still get good grades was infuriating! I had to work my absolute hardest or I wouldn't be able to get my good grades.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped running into the room red hair streaking behind her.

"What? What is it?" I asked looking up from my Charms notes.

"Dad won the Daily Prophet Prize Draw!" She said happily.

"What?! That's awesome!" I said jumping up to hug her. If any family deserved to win some money it was the Weasleys. As wonderfully sweet and kind they were, they weren't very well off like _some_ arrogant Pure-bloods.

"Yeah mum just wrote me about it!" She said waving around a piece of parchment. "She and dad are planning a trip to visit Bill in Egypt."

"What? Your kidding!" I gasped as she pulled me into a hug.

"This is so amazing but," her face fell and her eyes darted over to Harry. "I was hoping you and Harry could come over this summer."

"Ginny if its supposed to happen it will." I said slowly but to be perfectly honest I didn't think they would be good together. They were both too serious...

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


End file.
